cheating's just a thing you do
by brown-potato
Summary: In which Cat is a cheater. Surprise surprise. AU. Songfic.


**Hello. I'm back, sort of. This fic is based on a song called "Sex Sheets" by Max Milner. I really love that song, go listen to it. And the title is from John Newman's song "Cheating". You may already have guessed what this oneshot is about. Leave your thoughts on the reviews please. **

Jade's POV

"C'mon Jade, just tell us." Andre slurred his words while holding a beer in his hand. He was a bit hunched above the table. I'm not sure how it came up to the conversation but they're asking me to tell them how did I find out Cat was cheating on me. And by 'they' I mean Andre, Tori, Trina and Robbie. It's weird to be hanging out with them at a bar. But you see, I consider Andre a friend 'cause you know, he's cool so I asked him out to have a couple drinks but Tori asked Andre what he was gonna do tonight and he couldn't lie so she came as well and along with her came her untalented sister. And Robbie... I don't know how the fuck he came in the picture.

Anyway, here we are, at one in the morning, half drunk, in a bar and with nothing else to talk about besides my last relationship. I usually don't like talking about it but fuck it.

"Alright." I said after taking a sip from my beer and putting it down on the table loudly. That got everyone's attention. "I'll tell you."

_There are rumours. And I can't stand them. I don't wanna believe them. At work they say that the angel quietly sleeping beside me, has been unfaithful sleeping with other people besides me. I stroke a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear, she stirs in her sleep looking adorable. It's really hard to believe. I mean, Cat is a fucking ball of sunshine. She's always cheery and happy to see me. And loyal... at least, I think she is. I wanna doubt it, praying they've made a mistake. But now that I think of it, all the pieces fall into place. _

_I stand out of bed, making sure she doesn't wake up. I take a walk through the house, I'm like a detective dusting for clues. If she is cheating on me, there must be something that proves it, right? I spend a good half an hour looking for I don't even know what when I come across something. There's a white t-shirt in our closet. It's not mine. And it definitely isn't Cat's. It's huge and it must belong to a boy. My heart starts to pound hard in my chest. I run my hand through my hair._

"_Calm down, Jade. Maybe her brother came by or some shit." I whisper to myself, trying to not lose it. I leave it right where I found it and get out of the closet. She's still asleep. Which means I still have time._

_I take the steps quickly, trying to not fall down. When I get to the kitchen I open every cabinet, trying to find something else. When I open the fridge my stomach drops. We haven't had chinese take out in ages, then why are there two boxes of Lee's in our fridge? I inspect one of them and find out that this isn't what we normally order. What the fuck? Would Cat really have the nerve to fuck someone behind my back AND eat dinner with them? _

_Finding evidence for this accusation is like trying to break my own heart. How could I be so blind? The 'I'm tired babe, not tonight' excuses? Whenever she had to stay longer at work because of some fucking "emergency meeting"? This has been going on for a while now. I go to the trash can and furiously dump the boxes of food. I swear this is tearing me apart while she's upstairs happily sleeping. I put hands on my mouth for a moment and my eyes widens while I remember how the other day she got protective and even scared of me using her phone. Her phone! Of course! _

_I speed up to the room but when I walk into it I walk slowly so I don't wake her. I find her phone on the nightstand and take it, then I get slowly out and sit in one of the couches. Honestly if she knew I'd check, she should've locked down her texts. While scrolling down her messages I found the one that confirmed my fears. I stand up and start pacing the flat. _

"_Babe, what are you doing?" It disgusts me now hearing her talk to me like that. Who does she think I am? I turn around to see her leaned to the doorframe, her eyelids half open, still looking sleepy. I get to the point straight away. _

"_Am I the last to know?" I asked her holding up her phone with my left hand and with my right hand pointing at it. Her face looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and for moment she looks a bit pale but she stands up straight. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion._

"_I don't understand what you're-_

"I'm scared you're girlfriend might find out._" I read her the text cutting her off. I'm beyond pissed. My hand clenches into a fist and I'm breathing heavily. And the worst part is the name at the top of the message—Beck. Out of everyone, it had to be him? My ex? Her expression changes and she knows that I know. _

"_If you let me walk out the door right now, you'll hate yourself in the morning for this." She says in a darker tone that I didn't know she had. She walks towards me, in a menacing way. _

"_I'm still more than willing to take that risk." I reply to her in an angry tone. She's about to say something else when I cut her off. "But the punchline is, better listen to this, you're fucking my ex, you lied to my face, you're taking the piss." I list all those things while pointing them out with my fingers for emphasis. I stare at her and because of the height difference, she looks ridiculous now. She then tries to tell me that she's not cheating on me but I don't believe her anymore._

"_I'm looking you in the eyes which proves I'm telling you the truth." she says clenching her fists by her sides. Our face inches apart._

"_I could look in your eyes and I say I could fly but I'd still die if I jumped of the roof."-_

"Whoa! You really said that to her?" Robbie exclaimed interrupting me. I look and see that he's not the only one with a surprised look.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" I reply dryly and raise one eyebrow. He raises up his hand in surrender and before he can say anything else, Andre kicks in.

"Let her finish, bro." he then waves his hand towards me but I shrug.

"Nah, that was it. After that day I haven't seen her. She begged me not to leave her, swore they were done. I couldn't fucking believe her." I take a look at my beer bottle and notice that it's empty. "She told me that she never cheats, when I realized that I'd been sleeping in her sex sheets."


End file.
